Code Lyoko E74: Betrayl
by James the Lesser
Summary: Odd has dated many many girls, what will happen when S.S. finds out he is still in contact with one of them? How will Sanne or Franz take advantage of it? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 74: Betrayal **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Odd and S.S. are out on a date when Odd's phone rings, he looks at the screen and sees the number. "Is it Jeremie?" S.S. and Odd are in the woods alone.

"No, it's a friend of mine." Odd puts his phone away.

"Ulrich? What does he want?"

"No not Ulrich, come on S.S. let's…"

"Then who?" Odd acting nervous made S.S. suspicious.

"A friend of mine S.S."

"What's her name?"

"How did you know Sam was a girl?"

"I didn't until you told me." Odd had been tricked which wasn't his entire fault since most of his blood wasn't going to his brain. "Why are you cheating on me?" S.S. wasn't mad yet, her anger was building though.

"I'm not S.S. she's just a friend."

"Why do you need to lie? If you didn't want to be exclusive you should have told me." She had given Odd a chance to confess but lying was the last straw. "I thought you were happy with what we did and respected my choice not to go farther but if you are going to cheat on me you won't be doing anything with me."

"I'm not cheating on you S.S. Samantha is just a friend! I do respect your choice S.S. and I don't want to do more unless you want to. I haven't even kissed another girl since I met you S.S. because I love you." Odd gets off the ground when S.S. does.

"Then why are you hiding her from me? Going around behind my back? I gave you a chance to tell the truth Odd but you didn't now leave me alone." S.S. turns away from Odd as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I'm not hiding her…" Odd was, he was afraid this would happen, he told S.S. his past with girls and didn't think she would like him being friends with a girl outside of the Lyoko Group. "I'm not lying S.S. how could you say that?" Odd doesn't go after S.S. and instead gets his phone out. "Jeremie?"

"Yes Odd?" Jeremie had been working on a program at the Factory with Aelita.

"Is Sanne attacking?" Odd crosses his fingers hoping the answer was as simple as that.

"No why Odd?" Jeremie brings up the Super Scan program to make sure it was working.

"Nothing." Odd hangs up and starts walking after S.S.

The next day S.S. had just gotten done spilling her guts to Yumi and Aelita who couldn't say they didn't see this coming. Odd had always been loose when it came to relationships and were just waiting for Odd to stray. "I thought he loved me." S.S. had spent the night before crying and now just had anger to let go of.

"Its how Odd is S.S., he told you about it right?" S.S. nods. "Well who was it? Emily? Sasha?" S.S. shakes her head.

"Some Samantha girl, she called last night and Odd tried to cover it up."

"So you didn't actually see him kissing her? It could be a big misunderstanding, last week on…"

"This isn't TV Aelita and you know how Odd is, he even flirts with you, I've seen it, no reason to think he wasn't with Samantha."

"Odd is friends with Yumi are you going to be mad at her? Or me?"

"That's different you have boyfriends and you wouldn't dare go for him."

"How do you know Samantha doesn't have a boyfriend?" Aelita was a lot wiser then her friends sometimes thought on things in the real world. Yes she only had partial memories, and TV was her main tutor on the real world, but she knew about relationships after her time with Jeremie and her friends. "And Odd doesn't flirt with me he does that to make Jeremie or me blush."

"Then why would he hide her from me if she was just a friend?" S.S. starts to walk away. "Aelita you're protecting Odd how do I know you don't have feelings for him? I've only been around a few months and…"

"S.S. don't say that you're mad at Odd and he's not here to yell at. How about we go and find him so we can all yell at him?" Yumi stops any fighting amongst the girls.

"You're right Yumi, I wonder where he is." The three girls walk out of Aelita's room as an electrical outlet sparks.

As the group of girls pass the Gazebo they hear noises, looking in they see their target, Odd. But with him was a girl that Yumi recognized, Samantha, with Odd's tongue halfway down her throat and hands on her. "You!" S.S. yells at Odd. "I knew it! We're over!" S.S. storms away followed by Yumi and Aelita.

A minute later Jeremie calls. "Aelita Sanne's activated a Tower, are the other's there with you?" Jeremie had been surprised to hear from both Odd and Ulrich that their girlfriends weren't with them.

"Yes Jeremie, we'll be there as soon as possible." Aelita hangs up. "Sanne's attacking we need to go to Lyoko."

Getting to the Factory Odd smiles at S.S. "I think we need to talk S.S."

"Talk? Are you sure your tongue isn't too tired from kissing Samantha!" S.S. smacks him. "Don't talk to me Odd, we need to go to Lyoko, and if you aren't devirtualized after deactivating the Tower I am going to kick your…"

"You need to hurry!" Jeremie stops the fighting between S.S. and Odd. "We don't know what the attack is yet and if we do this quickly enough we could stop it so we don't need to do a return to the past." The group gets on the elevator and head for the Scanner Room.

"Odd what's going on?" Ulrich had missed out on something.

"I don't know, last night…"

"Shut up Odd!" S.S. hits Odd in the arm.

"Just my luck she gets mad at me during her time of the month." Odd smiles at Ulrich and the others but the girls just stare him down. "What?" Getting off the elevator the girls go first.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Yumi, Virtualization." When the girls get to Lyoko Ulrich stops Odd from getting in a Scanner.

"What the heck did you do last night?"

"I was with S.S. and Samantha called, S.S. thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Are you?" Ulrich hoped Odd would have changed after dating with S.S. but apparently not.

"No! Samantha is just a friend, now."

"Uh Odd the girls can hear you." Jeremie turns the speaker off so the girls couldn't anymore.

"Oh great, Ulrich if S.S. attacks me please help me I don't know if I can fight back on Lyoko." Odd and Ulrich get into the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko to find the girls not in the best of moods. "The Tower is due North from you, I'll send your vehicles now." Jeremie does.

"Ulrich can I ride behind you?" S.S. goes over to the Overbike instead of the Overboard like she normally would.

"S.S. I'm not cheating on you Samantha is just a friend." Odd walks over to S.S. who gets her power pole out.

"Stay away Odd, we saw you, I bet you didn't even hear me you were so busy with that slut!" Odd puts his hands up backing off. "We have a Tower to deactivate and like I said if we are still on Lyoko when it is deactivated I am going to kick you're…" A laser from a Tarantula hits S.S. knocking her to the ground.

"Hai!" Yumi throws a fan hitting the Tarantula in the Eye making it explode. "We better hurry if we want to keep Sanne from getting stronger." The group gets on their vehicles, S.S. on the Overbike after getting back up.

When they finally see the Tower they see the monsters defending it. "This should be easy only two Tarantulas and some Kankrelats." No Mega Tanks, no Assassin, no Hornets, easy as pie. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few destroying two Kankrelats. "See?"

"Extend!" S.S. points her power pole at the ground causing herself to launch off the Overbike into the air going over the remaining Kankrelats. "Retract." S.S. lands in front of a Tarantula, dodges the lasers, and jumps on its back. "Goodbye." She puts the end of her power pole through the Eye causing the Tarantula to explode.

"Impact!" Ulrich had run through the Kankrelats with his Overbike and jumped in front of the last Tarantula hitting it with his sword. The two remaining Kankrelats scramble away leaving the Tower free for Aelita. "That was easy."

"To easy, I'm not seeing anything else on the screen, maybe Sanne was hurt during the fight on Lyoko with Franz, and normally there would be Assassins or Mega Tanks to deal with." Jeremie looks through the Super Computer looking for any damaged files.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall, the Sanne attack had been stopped. "No reason for a return to the past Jeremie, take us home." Aelita walks out of the Tower to see S.S. on top of Odd punching him.

"You cheating, lying, scumdog of the universe!" Odd had his arms up trying to block the punches from S.S. "You cheated on me, lied about it, and play innocent even though we saw you! You betrayed me Odd!" S.S. jumps off of Odd getting her power pole back out. "Extend!" S.S. makes it longer and starts to hit Odd with it.

"I don't know what you're talking about S.S.! I've never cheated on you I swear!" Odd jumps and dodges the power pole as Jeremie materializes Yumi, Aelita, and then Ulrich.

"Come on Einstein materialize me, or S.S., I don't care which one." Odd does a backflip as the power pole is swung like a bat by S.S.

"Fight back Odd this isn't any fun!" S.S. swings again missing Odd again as he is materialized. "Brain you should have left him here where I can't hurt him." S.S. is materialized.

Odd had climbed up the ladder leaving the Factory where his friends where not sure if they were still his friends or not. He had no idea what was going on, he had never cheated on S.S. but she said she saw him with Samantha, he had to go see Samantha, maybe she was dating a blonde guy that looked like him and that is what S.S. saw.

An hour later Samantha climbs over the Kadic Academy wall where Odd was waiting for her. "Hi Odd, I called last night but you didn't answer."

"I was busy and couldn't get to my phone, sorry." Odd smiles hoping that if he brought Samantha with him to the others she could tell them that they hadn't been together. "So how's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one, look Odd if you want to get back together we can." Samantha liked Odd, he helped her out, got her jobs as a DJ at different schools and parties, he was one of her best friends and they had dated before.

"No it's my girlfriend, she thinks I am cheating on her with you and she won't believe me. I was wondering if you could come with me and tell her that we aren't doing anything, you're my friend, not my girlfriend."

"Ok, I guess Odd, by the way thanks for the heads up on the party at the Underground, I got five hundred Euros for that gig." Odd and Samantha start to head towards the dorm buildings when a Sanne Ghost comes out of a lamp post and attacks Samantha.

"Sam!" Odd grabs her by the shoulders and gets a punch to the stomach.

"_To late Odd Della Robbia they have already abandoned you!_" Samantha smacks Odd hard into a tree. _"Stay right there!"_ Samantha sticks a hand making the branches of the tree come down and wrap around Odd. "_They will send one for you leaving three on Lyoko for me to handle while I kill you and the one they send!"_ Samantha laughs, Sanne possessing her made the laugh deeper, evil.

"I can't get a hold of Odd." Jeremie hangs up his phone after calling Ulrich who was with Yumi.

"Try S.S., maybe they made up." Aelita looks at the Super Computers screen, two attacks in one day, there was something her Mother wanted badly.

"She says Odd isn't with her." Wasn't her exact words but Jeremie wasn't going to repeat them to Aelita. "She says she is going to find him to tell him." Once again not her exact words but Jeremie wasn't going to say it the way S.S. said it.

"Could you use Odd's cell phone signal to find him?" They might need the entire group if her Mother was desperate enough to attack twice in one day.

"Good idea Aelita…"

"You've done it before Jeremie." It was hoe Aelita knew about it but Jeremie's brain was starting to get fried from all the work on programs, fighting Sanne and Franz, he didn't remember all the things he's done. Jeremie gets his cell phone out.

"S.S., go to the woods, take the yellow trail, he's on it right now." Jeremie hangs up as S.S. lets loose some of her anger over the phone.

A minute later Yumi and Ulrich come down in the elevator. "Where do we go Jeremie?"

"Ice Sector, S.S. is looking for Odd so you'll have to go by yourselves."

"No problem Jeremie last time was easy, maybe Sanne was hurt." Yumi chuckles a little, finally Sanne had been dealt damage after all the times she had hurt Yumi and her friends'.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko finding the vehicles already there.

"Good job Jeremie." They get on their vehicles, Aelita delighted to have the Overboard to fly around on, she loved it.

"Go West, you can't miss it."

S.S. finds Samantha and Odd on the yellow trail, seeing Odd being pinned to the tree she knows what the attack is. "So Sanne you caught them together for me."

"_They sent the girl how cute, but are you able to fight for him after what you saw?"_ Samantha laughs.

"How did you know about that?" S.S. looks around for a weapon, she wasn't as skilful in martial arts as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. "It was you wasn't it?" S.S. had been told about the polymorph's Sanne could create and had before, Odd thought the story of Sanne going around kissing people was hilarious. "It wasn't Odd!" S.S. looks over at Odd still pinned to the tree. "If you hurt him…"

"_Oh he is just sleeping right now I have much bigger plans for all of you."_ Sanne reaches around to a back pocket of Samantha's pants pulling out a switchblade. _"This girl has the most amazing memories, she's never had to use this but the blade will soon taste blood!"_ Samantha throws the knife at S.S. who drops to the ground, the knife flying over head. "_Nice try!"_ Samantha sticks her hand out controlling the knife in mid-air and bringing it back to S.S.

"You think that will work?" S.S. dodges the knife again. "When my friends deactivate the Tower I'll make sure…"

"_They won't Sandra, I will stop them."_

"How? You're monsters didn't even last five minutes last time." S.S. rolls behind a tree, reaching up and grabbing a branch breaking it off, she has a weapon now.

"_Yes like I wanted them to."_ Sanne's plan was working perfectly.

"Watch it Yumi!" Ulrich sticks his sword out blocking the laser. "I don't get it I thought Sanne was hurt." Ulrich blocks a couple more lasers that were aimed at him. Around the Tower were ten Assassins and five squads of Hornets buzzing around it making sure Aelita wouldn't get in the Tower.

"I'm trying Ulrich but there are too many lasers!" Yumi was blocking them with her fans and trying not to worry about the Hornets; she still had nightmares about them.

"We can't destroy all of them, no way, and the Hornets are to fast we need Odd!" Ulrich looks to Aelita. "If Jeremie materializes you then send you back as Odd that would be a big help."

"Before he does let me try this." Aelita drops to her knees and starts to sing, three circles appear under the Assassins sending six to the digital sea below. "Ok Jeremie did you hear Ulrich?"

"Yes Aelita right away." It cost Aelita 30 points each to do the Creativity, they had been studying it and weren't sure why it kept changing.

Back on Earth S.S. dodges the knife Samantha was controlling and swings the branch like a sledgehammer onto Samantha's shoulder. "_You may hurt the one I possess but I remain healthy inside this armor of flesh and blood!" _ Samantha sends the knife at S.S. who ducks and rolls away just in time.

"Why don't you try something new Sanne I am getting bored with this." And tired, S.S. was moving slower, her reactions slowed, if this went on any longer she would be killed.

"_Fine!" _Samantha sticks her other arm out and blasts the branch S.S. had been using with energy causing it to burst into flames.

"I didn't mean that…" S.S. looks around for another weapon when she sees Odd start to move. "Odd!" S.S. dodges the knife as Samantha sends it her way. "Wake up, help me!" S.S. runs towards some trees jumping and climbing the biggest one.

"_Come out come out wherever you are." _Samantha walks towards the tree S.S. climbed up. _"There!"_ She sends a bolt of energy into the tree setting it on fire. S.S. grabs a burning branch and jumps out of the tree at Samantha.

"Let's heat things up a little, bam!" S.S. throws the burning branch at Samantha and jumps towards where she saw a rock. Samantha blocks the branch and tosses it away just as S.S. throws the rock at her hitting her in the head. Blood trickles down from where the rock hit.

"_Foolish girl you can not harm me while I wear this armor!" _Samantha sticks her hand out towards a tree, it starts to move, the roots come out of the ground and the tree takes a step. _"You are right this was getting boring." _ The tree takes another step and then another as it's many limbs and branches go after S.S.

"No, I have to get out of this." Odd watches the tree attack S.S. struggling to free himself from the tree.

On Lyoko Aelita was back under Odd's program. "Laser Arrow!" She fires a few glad that they were partially guided. She hits the leader of a swarm of Hornets destroying the entire group.

"Good shot Aelita but be careful." When Aelita was gone Yumi and Ulrich had destroyed three more Assassins leaving one left.

"I will." Aelita fires a few more Laser Arrows scattering the Hornets. The three fight the Assassin and Hornets not looking behind them.

"Watch out you guys something is coming for you!" Ulrich turns around to see an orange mass floating towards them.

"It's a Guardian! Aelita take the Overboard and try to get inside the Tower."

"I can't Ulrich there are to many of them." Aelita had only been able to hit two more Hornets and neither of them the leaders.

"Stay away from her!" Yumi throws a fan at the Guardian only to have it swallowed by it. "Ulrich keep…" Yumi is hit from behind by lasers and sent to Earth.

"Not what we needed, Aelita take the Overboard and fly away then we can't let you be consumed by the Guardian!" Ulrich is blocking lasers from all directions while keeping an eye on the Guardian.

"What if…" Before Aelita could finish a bolt of lightning strikes the Guardian causing it to explode. The Hornets and Assassin run away as though they were terrified. "What happened? There are no storms on Lyoko so no lightning." Aelita had watched a few storms with Jeremie; she liked the bright flash of light and the sound of thunder, but this was Lyoko.

"It came from Sector 5!" Jeremie had traced the energy back to the center of Lyoko, where Sector 5 was, and so was Franz Hopper. "He saved you Aelita from the Guardian Sanne sent after you."

"No he didn't this is a trick!" Aelita would not believe Franz would do anything to help her. "I need to deactivate the Tower." Aelita runs inside the Tower.

"_Are we forgetting something?"_ S.S. had been fighting the tree off and had almost forgotten that Samantha was still there. Odd finally frees himself when he hears a sick thudding noise. Looking up he sees S.S. laying on the ground with a knife in her back.

"No!" Odd gets his cell phone out while running over to S.S. "Return to the past!"

"What, Odd where are you and where's S.S.?"

"Do it, now!" Before Odd makes it to S.S. the knife comes out of her, S.S. moans in pain. The knife comes back down stabbing her again.

"_Now for you!"_ The knife comes out of S.S. and flies towards Odd who is too shocked to dodge it. It hits him in the chest; the blade hits a rib bone and breaks. _"Oh pity the little toy broke but I have no need for it." _Sanne starts to charge her hands with energy.

"Tower deactivated." Aelita watches the screens fall.

"Odd called, he said do a return to the past." Jeremie works on bringing the program up.

"Are you sure?" Aelita had hoped they would stop the attack before it happened but the Assassins and Hornets had kept them busy for what seemed to her an eternity.

"Yes, return to the past now." Jeremie hits the button sending the white bubble out across the Earth.

Odd and Samantha are walking down the yellow trail. Odd stops and rubs his chest where just seconds before a knife had gone in. "What's wrong Odd?"

"Nothing Samantha." Odd wasn't sure if bringing Samantha to S.S. was needed now, S.S. had come to save him even after they fought.

"Hi Odd!" S.S. was running up the trail. "Hi, you must be Samantha."

"Yes and you must be S.S." They shake hands. "I just want you to know we aren't dating, anymore, we're just friends ever since Odd met you." Samantha says it with a little jealousy in her voice.

"Glad to meet you but I didn't think you went to school here." S.S. knew she didn't but was trying to play it cool.

"I don't I had to get in here the hard way."

"Yeah, just make sure Jim doesn't catch you with anything pointy." Like a switchblade went through S.S.'s mind as she rubs her back.

"I won't, I've seen him a few times but he makes so much noise it is easy to get away." Samantha looks at S.S., then Odd. "Well if that's settled I guess I should go."

"Wait Samantha if you're Odd's friend then I want to be friends with you to." S.S. smiles at Samantha.

"Ok, but can we leave here anyways? This place is so stuffy even when you're in the woods, there's a great place to eat at I could show you."

"Ok, sure!" S.S. grabs Odd's hand. "But we don't have to climb the wall to get out it's a Saturday." The three leave the campus to eat and to talk, S.S. was glad Odd let her get to know Samantha; she was nice when she wasn't possessed by someone who wanted to destroy the world.


End file.
